


Soulmates

by KarterAwsten



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarterAwsten/pseuds/KarterAwsten
Summary: When ever a mark is left on your skin it also appears on your soulmates skin.Alex wakes up one morning and his world comes crashing down.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Kudos: 29





	Soulmates

Alex sat against his bed, his arms in his lap with tears slowly rolling down his face. He was supposed to start school over an hour ago but when he woke up to see his arms full of fresh cuts his heart dropped and he couldnt bring himself to go. 

When he was younger, he used to find scrapes on his knees and hands that he didnt make and he asked his parents about it. They then told him about soulmates and how any mark made on them, was also made on you. At first younger Alex was slightly annoyed at his soulmate as he was always covered in scrapes and small cuts that he never put on himself, and he was always careful not to put any marks on his soulmate. 

When they began to get old they found out more stuff about eachother. His soulmate was called Jack. Alex wasnt too surprised that he had a male soulmate as he always found males more attractive then females. They both lived in Maryland but on completely different sides. Jack was 16 and Alex was 17 and they both loved the same style of music.

Alex was when 14 he realised he could write on his arm and itd show up on Jacks, or the other way round. He had only realised this when he looked down on his arm during a maths class to lots of small penises drawn there that he didnt do. Rian, his best friend of many years, pointed it out to him laughing slightly. 

Alex was 15 when the cuts first started to appear on his body. The first few he didnt realise were there, but when they started to appear more frequently and a lot deeper he began to get worried. Whenever the scars would start to appear, he sit with a sharpie writing small notes to his soulmate telling him how much he was loved and wanted. 

His soulmate, Jack, had continued to shread his skin until he was 15 and Alex was 16. He was covered in small little scars but only in the places where it wasnt obvious. The crease between his leg and hip, the tops of his thighs and his hips. He stopped as he realised it was getting out of hand and his best friend Zack found him one day passed out from blood loss and told his parents. 

That day was terrifying for Alex. He was sat with Rian when he felt his skin opening and opening very quickly. Rian knew about his soulmate and how he self harmed, so without thinking Alex ripped down his sweatpants and stared down at his thighs. His right thigh was absolutely covered in fresh cuts, deeper then he had ever seen. He looked up at Rian in horror, he knew there was nothing he could do. All he knew about his soulmate was that he was called Jack, he was 15 and lived in Maryland. 

He felt tears start to roll down his cheeks, he felt so useless. Jack was out there somewhere, covered in these cuts and possibly bleeding out. He grabbed a pen scribbled all over his arms and legs begging Jack to stop and get some help. As soon as Alex started to write, the cuts had stopped appearing straight away and a few hours later Alex got a note from Jack saying how he was so sorry he was and how Zack had showed up at his house unannounced and found him passed out of the floor. 

Even though they couldve just asked eachother for their numbers, they were both too scared. As soon as they talked on the phone for the first time it was so much more real. 

It was now a year later, to the day and Jack had relapsed for the first time. He was one year clean today, so something must have happened for him to ruin the progress he had made. So without thinking Alex grabbed a pen and wrote down his number and his full name on his arm and told Jack to call him when he was ready. 

Alex sat there for 2 hours waiting for his phone to hopefully start ringing. One thing he always did when Jack was feeling low was start to draw small pictures and notes over the scars, Alex didn't want to make these marks seem beautiful as they weren't, he wanted to cover them in something beautiful so Jack didn't have to see them and think about the past. He also knew this was serious as Jack had never slashed his arms before, he once told Alex he couldn't ever do it there as he didn't want people to see it. 

When it hit the 3 hour mark he heard his phone start to ring and he picked it up to see an unknown number but with the Baltimore area code. He knew that there was a very good possibility that this was Jack. He took a deep breath before picking up the phone, even though he knew that Jack was his soulmate and they were literally matched the be perfect for each other, he was still terrified. 

"Hello, is this Alex?" he heard a timid voice say and Alex felt his heart break slightly, Jack sounded terrified. 

"Yeah it is, is this Jack?" 

"It is"


End file.
